leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Horseman
Headless Horsemen ★★★ "Hatred makes me fearless. Make this a better world, young kid." Introduction Headless Horseman is a horrible creature born from people's hatred. When he is around, there is nothing but hatred. ;A warrior with control and AOE attack skills Chronicle Chapter 7: Screams from the Hollow Once a noble knight, he suffered a gruesome death when his head was cut clean from his shoulders during a fierce battle. At the moment of death, hatred and anguish consumed him and his soul became a spectre. He now has an undying hatred for the living and roams the night spreading death and destruction. Strange Disappearance Valley of Sleep was an ancient battlefield, people later built a village over it because it was peaceful. Until one day people started to disappear. It seemed everytime it happened people heard sound of hooves in the night. Legend of Valley of Sleep The elders of the village tremble as they tell this story: When the night is dark, the Headless Horseman will show up at the Village of Sleep. Everytime his horse neighs, someone dies. Legend says he is only looking for his head, but the elders don't think so Deathly Village “We need the help of the Night Sentinel！”，“I can't take this anymore！”，“Let's just abandon this place and run for our lives.”……The people's fear kept growing, whenever night comes, it gets deathly quiet, not a sound was heard. Night Sentinel The Night Sentinel gazed into the forest full of mist, hand on the bow, face blank of expression. The real battle is about to begin, should be a strong adversary. Show Down A shriek broke the silence of the Valley of Sleep, with it, out of the mist came a rider clad with armor on an undead horse. Except the horseman was not headless, but with a burning blue skull. Use on Your Team Headless Horseman's ultimate skill can cause damage on all his enemies and get the chance to silence a rival at the same time. His second skill can absorb HP (healing himself) and Rage from his opponents. His epic skill increases his Physical Attack. Headless Horseman is good at controlling and causing lots of damage. It is a good idea to use him as an assistant tank. You can get the Headless Horseman from Ancient Arena with 1000 ancient arena tokens and from Mystic Divination. You may want to use him at Wharf boss fights to silence the boss - to avoid getting slapped by "Arcane in your face" - or in PvP, as an alternative to other Control Heroes against strong tanks. However, until HH at his maximum development, his Attack rating is low enough that he can miss quite often. Therefore, you may want a Buffing Hero or Angel who can raise his Attack and/or Crit Abilities until his skills reach their full potential. HH Defense Abilities aren't very strong; so he's not very effective as a Tank. You may want to spare his life and place him behind a meatshield like Elder Dwarf or similar Tanking Heroes. Unless you are doing boss fights (where the boss and the minions tend to have low attack). In that case place him front for faster Rage generation. While Exorcist can also silence enemies and can silence more than two heroes, a maxed out HH has a higher skill chance overall and he can aim at a whole row (verses Exorcist who hits random targets). He can be rather good against heroes whose damage depends on skill usage (e.g. Jack Hallow). HH is more like a "use when needed" hero, rather than a "must have" member of your team for every battle. Unless the opponent has a very low level and/or Defensive Abilities, he's not going to "own" the battlefield. How to Get Purchased from the Ancient Arena Shop. Upgrades Skills Gallery Headless Horseman.jpeg Headless Horseman Artwork.jpg Headless Horseman Awakened.jpg